


Cinnamon Dust

by babybrotherdean



Series: Cinnamon Dust [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Extremely Underage, M/M, Neck Kissing, Swimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared takes entirely too much pleasure in pampering Jensen like this. Strictly speaking, he’s just a swimming instructor, maybe a coach at best, and Jensen is his student. It’s more than that, though; they’ve become friends, and more than anything, Jared wants to make him happy. It’s in the form of stupid jokes and excessive breaks and sneaking him treats while he’s at Jared’s place for lessons, and every time it outs a smile on the boy’s face, he figures it’s a job well-done.</p>
<p>As more time goes by, though, he catches himself wanting more. Making all sorts of excuses just to get his hands on Jensen, showing him one technique or another, fixing his sunscreen, tossing him in the pool for fun. The slim seconds of contact are barely enough to satisfy what’s become an ever-growing need, but Jensen’s just a kid and the last thing Jared wants is to hurt him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The one where Jared is going to Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an explanation for this. Sinning ahead.

He’s determined. Jared can definitely give him that much. It’s obvious that he’s reaching the point of exhaustion, but he still presses on, trying to finish the laps he’s been assigned. His strokes are getting messier, and even from where he sits at the edge of the pool, feet and calves dipped in cool water while the sun beats down on his bare shoulders, Jared can see the way he’s hitting the water, hands coming down too hard and slowing him down.

Jensen’s a good kid. Soft-spoken and introverted, but packing enough sarcasm to down a full-grown elephant and smart, to boot. He’s good at swimming, too, maybe even reaching ahead of his designated skill level, but his mother had insisted on private lessons, citing Jensen’s shy nature as reason enough. Jared had refused to accept the sky-high hourly rate he’d been offered; there was no good reason to charge extra to spend time with a kid one-on-one, especially not a kid like Jensen.

On that note- as Jared follows the boy’s movements through the water, he tries his best to stomp down what he refuses to think of as an ulterior motive.

“Jen, hey, c'mere a sec,” he calls as Jensen comes by near the end of one length. “That’s good for now.” 

Jensen pokes his head up after he reaches the end of the pool, feet touching down as Jared slips into the water. Poor thing is panting with exertion, cheeks flushed, the tops of his shoulders and the tip of his nose gone pink in the sun. “Doin’ okay?”

Jensen nods, reaching up to wipe his bangs off his forehead as he sinks a little deeper into the water, its density working to support his weight. “Yeah, m'good. Did I look okay?”

Jared bites his tongue on the comment he wants to make about Jensen’s looks- he’s fucking beautiful, too beautiful to be fair- and just smiles. “Your form is getting better,” he says honestly. “Got a little sloppy near the end, but we’ve been going for a while. You wanna take a break?” His smile turns a little more playful, and he reached out to touch the tip of Jensen’s nose. “I think you need to put some more sunscreen on, anyways.”

The kid goes cross-eyed trying to look st his nose, and Jared laughs, turning to lead the way to the edge of the pool again. “C'mon, let’s take a breather. You’re probably getting wrinkly, anyways.”

He waits for Jensen to catch up, then takes the moment to lift him out of the pool- entirely unnecessary, but Jared likes to allow himself the little pleasures, sometimes- with a hand under one thigh and the other keeping him upright, setting him down at its edge. Hauling himself up out of the water afterwards, he gives himself a moment to just watch Jensen stretch, the gentle movement of developing muscles under freckled skin. He has to force himself to look away.

“I’ve got some lemonade in the fridge,” he offers, grabbing both their towels off a nearby deck chair and tossing Jensen’s towards him. “I can go grab a couple glasses, and you get comfy, okay?”

Jared takes entirely too much pleasure in pampering Jensen like this. Strictly speaking, he’s just a swimming instructor, maybe a coach at best, and Jensen is his student. It’s more than that, though; they’ve become friends, and more than anything, Jared wants to make him happy. It’s in the form of stupid jokes and excessive breaks and sneaking him treats while he’s at Jared’s place for lessons, and every time it outs a smile on the boy’s face, he figures it’s a job well-done.

As more time goes by, though, he catches himself wanting more. Making all sorts of excuses just to get his hands on Jensen, showing him one technique or another, fixing his sunscreen, tossing him in the pool for fun. The slim seconds of contact are barely enough to satisfy what’s become an ever-growing need, but Jensen’s just a kid and the last thing Jared wants is to hurt him.

With that in mind, and the lingering image of Jensen arranging himself in one of the wooden recliners, Jared heads inside to grab them a couple drinks. By the time he returns, he’s started air-drying, hair tied back and up off his neck to keep it out of the way, and Jensen has gotten himself good and comfortable. Jared has to stop and stare; miles of slowly-tanning skin, beaded with water droplets that light up in the sun. Sprawled legs, arms folded behind his head, eyes closed as he relaxes. He’s a work of art painted in strokes that haven’t quite hit double-digits, and fuck, but Jared’s going Hell.

“Hey.” He manages to announce his presence, but his voice is a little too rough and he tries to clear it while he sets down the pitcher and glasses he’s brought outside. Jensen peeks his eyes open, squinting in the light, and Jared smiles at him. “Refreshments for Your Highness?”

It earns him a bubblegum-pink smile, and Jensen sits up properly while Jared gets the drinks ready. “Is it the good lemonade?”

“If you’re asking whether or not I emptied a whole jar of sugar into it this time, then no,” Jared replies, rolling his eyes with amusement. “And I stand by that decision. You drink it too bitter. You’ll be all puckered by the time you’re fifteen.” He imitates the look, pursing his lips and sucking in his cheeks exaggeratedly, and Jensen laughs, light and happy.

“Will not.” He’s already reaching for his cup, and Jared watches while he takes a long sip. It’s so distracting watching his throat work that he nearly misses the straight face Jensen holds for the whole thing. “See? No puckering!”

“Alright, alright, you’ve got me there.” Jared grins because it makes him happy to see Jensen happy, and plops down in the other chair, taking more delicate sips of his lemonade and being sure to make a face every single time just for the repressed giggles it earns him. “So, you lookin’ to get a sunburn, or are you trying to tan?”

“No.” But then Jensen looks down at himself and furrows his brow like he’s not entirely sure, and Jared struggles to stay quiet about how cute it is. When he looks up again, his eyes are a little wider. “Could you help me with it? Mom’s gonna get mad if I burn again.”

“I think she was just mad that she had to get you the fancy burn cream,” Jared teases, but he’s already reaching for the sunscreen because God, yes. “Here, turn around. I can do your shoulders while you drink.”

Jensen does as he’s told because he’s too fucking trusting for his own good and Jared has to breathe out slow, to take a moment and drink in the sight before him. It’s hard to keep his hands steady but he somehow manages to get the lotion spread onto them before turning to Jensen and moving to sit on the chair behind him.

His skin’s as soft as always, and Jared follows the curves of his shoulders, fingertips sneaking down to trace the delicate jut of his collarbones. Jensen goes pliant under his hands and it’s addictive, has him thinking all sorts of horrible things like just how relaxed he could get the boy if he were allowed to touch a little more. Jensen sighs as Jared’s hands slip down a little lower, sliding down over his back and rubbing in the sunscreen in gentle circles, and it’s almost too much.

“I like you a lot,” he says quietly before he can stop himself. Jensen doesn’t give him much of a response, but leans into his touch and that’s all Jared needs. “Like… a lot, Jen. So much it scares me sometimes.”

“I like you, too.” And Jensen sounds like he’s sharing a secret, peeks over his shoulder for a moment before facing forwards again. “Whys it scare you? Liking people isn’t scary.”

Jared tips his head forward to rest on the back of Jensen’s shoulder and knows that he’s lost.

“It’s scary because there are things I want to do to you,” he murmurs, and Jensen’s gone still under his hands, but he doesn’t tense or pull away, and Jared knows he’s in this too deep to turn back now. “Things that would get me in a lot of trouble. Things I shouldn’t want to do to you, baby.”

There’s quiet between them for a few seconds, but then Jensen speaks up, his voice suddenly very small. “What kinds of things?”

Jared laughs, then, breathy and soft. “Telling you is scary, too.” Hesitates before sitting up a little bit and brushing his lips against the boy’s neck, feeling him shiver. “Things like kissing you,” he whispers, and his hands have slid down lower, settled on slim hips. “Like touching you. I don’t even know where to begin.”

For a moment, Jared is terrified. He thinks Jensen will run, will pull away from him and leave and tell his parents. He’s not so much worried about being arrested as he is of hurting Jensen, and that should scare him even more. Instead, Jensen wiggled backwards and gives him a curious, tentative look over his shoulder.

“Maybe… after swimming, you could show me?”

And his eyes are so big, the question so damn innocent, that Jared feels like he should just burst into flame on the spot. How he’d gotten here, how he could even be considering corrupting someone as pure as Jensen is a mystery to him, one Jared chooses to chalk up to being fucked from the get-go. There must be something wrong with his head because he’s nodding, offering the kid a reassuring smile and then frankly lifting a hand to wipe some sunscreen onto the tip of his nose. Jensen giggles and Jared thinks that if he’s going to burn for eternity, it might as well be worth it.

“Sure, Jen. Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...the real sin will happen. Soon maybe.


End file.
